His Majesty
by Uozumi Han
Summary: "Menungguku, Tuan?"/"Lihat siapa yang bicara? Kau pikir berapa lama aku berdiri di sini?"/MarkNior/MarkJin/An one shoot Fanfiction/BL/DLDR/RnR!


**-His Majesty-**

 **(Uozumi Han)**

 **Mark Tuan x Park Jinyoung**

 **Boys Love**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** "Menungguku, Tuan?"/"Lihat siapa yang bicara? Kau pikir berapa lama aku berdiri di sini?"/MarkNior/MarkJin/An one shoot Fanfiction/BL/DLDR?RnRJuseyo

.

.

.

.

.

Pintunya terbuat dari kayu pinus yang kuat, setinggi tiga meter, dan diberi warna coklat tua. Empat jendela raksasa berhias tirai yang menjuntai bertengger di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Ruangan ini dipercantik dengan kehadiran lukisan Orfeus dan Euridike, serta patung Dewa Apollo dan para Musai yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Sebuah piano dan perapian tua adalah pemanis. Selebihnya adalah ruangan kosong. Dengan lantai kayu dan dinding batu khas bangunan manor.

Dan kertas partitur di dekat rak biola.

Di salah satu jendela yang terbuka, seorang pria dengan rambut coklat yang tersibak angin senja berdiri mematung. Memandang keluar dengan tatapan kosong dan dingin. Membiarkan Stradivarius-nya menganggur di dalam rak.

Pintu ruangan itu diketuk dua kali sebelum terbuka dengan lebar. Mark menoleh, mata coklatnya menyiratkan kecewa yang sangat kentara ketika seorang pelayan wanita dengan troli makanan meminta izin untuk masuk dan meletakkan Earl Grey di atas meja dekat rak biola.

"Di mana Jinyoung?" Mark bersandar pada kusen jendela, memperhatikan pelayan wanitanya yang sibuk menata dua cangkir kramik dan poci teh berukiran mewah.

Sang pelayan menunduk hormat sebelum menjawab, "Tuan Jinyoung akan datang terlambat, Tuan muda."

Mark kembali mendengus. Membiarkan pelayan wanitanya pergi setelah meminta izin darinya. Dia kembali menatap keluar jendela. Sesekali mengetukkan jemarinya di atas kusen. Tuan muda seharusnya tidak menunggu pelatih biolanya yang datang terlambat, tetapi Mark melakukannya. Menunggu pelatih biolanya dengan sabar.

Sepuluh menit berlalu ketika pintu raksasa itu kembali terbuka, tanpa ketukan, dan salam hormat, membuat Mark segera menoleh dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

"Menungguku, Tuan?" matanya yang seindah berlian menyapa Mark dengan ramah.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara? Kau pikir berapa lama aku berdiri di sini?" Mark melipat lengannya di depan dada, menunggu pria berambut hitam legam itu datang menghampirinya.

"Kau belum memulainya?" Jinyoung menyentuh biola Mark yang dingin, mengancam Mark dengan tatapannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin latihan." Mark menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai batas siku. Bersikap seolah tak acuh pada tatapan membunuh dari pelatih biolanya.

Jinyoung mendekat ke arah jendela tempat Mark sedari tadi berdiri menunggunya. Seketika angin segar dari kebun mawar di luar sana menyambut ramah dirinya, mengusak helaian poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Tanpa sadar membuat takjub lelaki tampan di samping kirinya.

"Jika tidak ingin latihan, lalu kenapa menungguku?"

"Agar bisa menikmati Earl Grey berdua denganmu."

Jinyoung tertawa pelan, berkacak pinggang menatap Mark yang tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. "Sedang merayuku, tuan muda?"

Mark merapikan poni Jinyoung. Senyum lebar seakan tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Hanya pada Jinyoung, Mark akan tersenyum seperti ini. Mark menyentuh pinggang ramping Jinyoung, membawanya mendekat, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jinyoung dan menyesap aroma 'green tea' dari parfum yang Jinyoung kenakan. Hanya pada Jinyoung, Mark akan bersikap manja.

"Sangat merindukanku, tuan muda?"

Mark terkekeh dalam dekapannya, merasakan jemari Jinyoung yang mengelus punggungnya dengan teratur.

"Sejak kapan kekasihku menjadi sangat percaya diri?" ledeknya.

Mark melepaskan pelukannya. Mencuri kecupan ringan di bibir Jinyoung sebelum menariknya untuk pergi.

"Udara di luar lebih baik untuk minum teh."

Mark membuka pintu ruangannya, menyeret Jinyoung ke arah kebun mawar di sebelah utara manor. Kebun mawar yang terletak di dekat ruang musik Mark. Mark meminta kepala pelayannya untuk mengantarkan tehnya ke sana. Di dekat kebun mawar terdapat sepasang kursi taman dan sebuah meja kayu yang biasa digunakan Mark untuk menghabiskan waktu senja bersama Earl Grey tercintanya. Mereka duduk di sana. Ditemani secangkir Earl Grey dan beberapa potong biskuit gandum.

Jinyoung diam-diam mengamati Mark yang duduk dengan tenang. Pria di depannya itu adalah tuan tanah yang kaya raya dan sangat tampan. Tetapi terkenal suka menyendiri dan jarang berkomunikasi. Ia ingat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Mark yang megah, ketika ia diminta menggantikan pamannya sebagai pelatih biola untuk Mark. Hari itu Mark hanya bertanya siapa namanya, lalu keduanya berlatih dalam diam. Hanya suara biola dan Jinyoung yang sesekali memberi arahan pada Mark.

"Mengenang masa lalu, manis?" Mark tersenyum menggodanya, meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja.

Mark si penggoda.

Jinyoung cemberut di sela senyumnya yang tipis, memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya. Menggemaskan. Dia meneguk pelan teh dari cangkirnya.

Ya. Jinyoung senang mengingat saat-saat pertama kali mengenal sosok Mark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, ketika keduanya selesai latihan, Jinyoung merapikan kertas partiturnya ke dalam tas. Udara dingin yang menusuk dan hembusan angin di luar jendela menyadarkan keduanya jika hujan baru saja turun. Mark menyibak tirai di dekatnya hanya untuk memastikan jika dugaannya benar. Jinyoung menghela napas berat, beralih pada Mark yang mengangkat bahu.

Mark berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan, Jinyoung tahu Mark akan segera meninggalkan ruangan sesaat setelah latihannya selesai. Pria manis itu cemberut memandang punggung tegap Mark yang semakin menjauh. Sementara dirinya harus memilih antara pergi dan kehujanan atau tetap tinggal di ruangan ini sampai hujan reda.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri di sana?"

Jinyoung menoleh, meremas ujung coat-nya dengan wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan. Jinyoung pikir Mark akan menyuruhnya pergi dan mengusirnya, tetapi Mark malah mengulurkan tangannya dan mengisyaratkan Jinyoung untuk mendekat dengan jemarinya.

Jinyoung menyeret langkahnya mendekati Mark yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Terkejut ketika Mark menyentuh lengannya dan menariknya. Jinyoung semakin heran ketika Mark membawanya melewati lorong yang berbeda dari lorong yang biasa ia lewati.

"A-apa yang.."

"Suruh pelayan Jung agar membawakan baju ganti ke kamarku." Mark bicara pada pelayan wanita yang berdiri di dekat tangga dengan bahasa Inggris. Lalu membawa Jinyoung naik ke lantai atas.

Jinyoung tidak mengerti kenapa Mark membawanya masuk jauh ke dalam rumahnya. Bagi Jinyoung, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia benar-benar menginjakkan kaki di dalam manor Mark selain di dalam ruang musik.

"T-tuan.."

"Panggil aku Mark!"

Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang masih berada digenggamam Mark. Mark akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang tidak kalah besar daripada pintu ruang musik. Ia mendorong masuk kenop berukiran itu dan kembali menarik Jinyoung untuk ikut bersamanya. Tetapi Jinyoung menahannya. Matanya mengisyaratkan kegelisahan.

"Apa?" Mark kembali berusaha menarik Jinyoung masuk, namun Jinyoung kembali menolak.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"You affraid?"

Mark masih mempertahankan rautnya agar terlihat datar, meskipuu sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Wajah Jinyoung yang gugup sungguh membuat Mark sangat ingin menciumnya. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Mark menarik pinggang Jinyoung dan berhasil membuat mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu.

Dia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui ruangan apa itu. Jinyoung tersentak ketika Mark menutup pintu kamarnya dengan posisi tubuhnya yang terhimpit di pintu. Merasakan hembusan napas Mark di sekitar lehernya, Jinyoung sadar seberapa intim posisinya dengan Mark saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jinyoung, mengusap pipinya yang kemerahan. Mencubit hidungnya main-main, sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Jinyoung hanya menyaksikan lelaki itu berjalan mendekati sederet mawar hijau di dekat kolam air mancur. Lalu berjalan mendekati deretan mawar kuning dan violet. Mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke atas kelopak mawar yang mekar dengan sempurna.

"Kau dulu bertanya kenapa aku memilih menanam mawar di kebunku."

Jinyoung menautkan alisnya, mengingat pertanyaannya dulu mengenai kebun mawar Mark yang mengagumkan. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri, menunggu lanjutan dari kata-kata Mark.

"Makam ibuku berada di L.A. Aku mengunjunginya setiap musim semi. Suatu hari, ketika musim semi datang, ayahku membawaku ke sana. Hari itu setangkai mawar yang masih kuncup tumbuh di dekat makam ibuku." Mark menoleh ke arah Jinyoung, rasa hangat mengalir bersama dengan senyum Mark yang menawan, "Sejak saat itu aku mulai menanam mawar di kebunku."

Langit yang keemasan memantul di atas air kolam, berkilauan bak permata Ratu Inggris. Suara dahan yang saling bergesekan karena angin berbaur dengan gemericik air dari kolam, aroma kayu pohon maple bercampur dengan Earl Grey yang mulai dingin dalam cangkir kramiknya. Bagaimana bisa Mark memiliki surga di dalam manornya?

"Setahun kemudian makam ibuku dipenuhi oleh mawar-mawar liar. Mereka tumbuh seakan ingin melindungi ibuku dari kesepian."

"Kau membuat kebun mawar di rumahmu agar terlihat seperti berada di makam ibumu?"

Mata coklat Mark berkilau, menyiratkan kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Jinyoung bangkit dari kursinya, mendekat ke arah Mark, lalu menariknya dalam dekapan. Mengusap punggungnya dengan teratur.

Mark, Si Tuan Muda yang rapuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau suka Pie Apel?"

"E-eoh?"

"Pie Apel buatan Mr Vernet adalah yang terbaik. Kau harus mencicipinya."

Keduanya duduk di atas ranjang Mark yang hangat, dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti bagian kaki sampai batas pinggang. Berada di dalam ruangan selain di dalam ruang musik hanya berdua dengan Mark agaknya membuat Jinyoung kesulitan menutupi rasa gugupnya yang berlebihan.

Mark memberikan secangkir coklat panas ke arah Jinyoung yang terlihat tidak nyaman, lalu menghela napas berat.

"Kau boleh pulang setelah hujannya reda. Kepala pelayan Jung yang akan mengantarmu." nadanya terdengar agak dingin, iris coklatnya bahkan seolah enggan bersitatap dengan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengerti jika Mark hanya berniat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya. Maka diam-diam ia melirik ke arah Mark yang berlaga sibuk dengan sendok Pie-nya.

"Mark.." Jinyoung memberanikan diri menyentuh pundak Mark. Memberikan Mark senyum lembut untuk mencairkan suasana.

Namun Jinyoung belum memutuskan. Akan bermalam bersama Mark atau pulang dengan Kepala pelayan Jung.

Mata Jinyoung berkeliling ke setiap sudut ruang pribadi Mark, membandingkan luas ruangan ini dengan ruang tamunya, lalu jatuh pada setumpuk buku tua yang tersusun rapi di dalam sebuah almari kayu.

"Kau suka membaca?"

"Hm?"

Jinyoung menunjuk ke arah almari Mark dengan dagunya.

"Oh. Buku-buku tua yang biasa dibacakan Pelayan Jung saat aku kecil."

Jinyoung mengangguk sebagai respon. Ia memainkan bibirnya sebelum kembali bertanya, "Bolehkah?"

Mark mengangguk, tersenyum ketika menyaksikan Jinyoung yang beranjak dari atas ranjang dan berlarian kecil menuju almari kayu di sudut ruangan.

"Buku apa yang kau suka, Mark?"

"Hansel and Gretel."

Jinyoung tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika Mark memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya. Jemarinya menelusuri barisan huruf yang tercetak di atas sampul buku, mendengus ketika menyadari sebagian besar buku di sana berbahasa Inggris. Beberapa bertuliskan bahasa Korea, Mandarin, Jepang, dan Prancis.

"Apakah ada Hansel dan Gretel dengan cetakan Korea?"

Mark berpikir sejenak sementara Jinyoung terus menelusuri buku-buku di dalam rak besar itu.

"Ambil saja buku yang bisa kau mengerti."

"Baiklah."

Jinyoung kembali dengan buku yang tidak terlalu tebal, menggeser duduk Mark agar ia mendapat lebih banyak cahaya dari lampu kamar yang berdiri di sebelah Mark. Ia berdehem sejenak untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, lalu mulai membuka lembar pertama novel berbahasa Korea yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kastil Hitam dan Pengawal Ratu yang bodoh."

Saat itu suara hujan bahkan sudah tidak terdengar lagi, tetesan air yang jatuh dari kelopak mawar pun mulai mengering. Tetapi Jinyoung tetap berada di sana, membacakan cerita untuk Mark yang tertidur di bahunya dengan seulas senyum lembut yang menawan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan mudanya begitu hangat.

Jinyoung bisa merasakannya ketika pertama kali mendengar Mark tertawa. Matanya melengkung seindah sabit. Suara tawanya melengking lucu dengan sangat khas, menghancurkan kharisma pria tampan bersuara beratnya. Kicauan burung terhenti demi mendengarkan suara indah yang keluar dari bibir tipis Si Tuan Muda. Bahkan diam-diam angin menyapu kelopak mawar yang kemudian gugur dan berterbangan di sekitarnya. Tawa Mark saat itu membuat Jinyoung berjanji dalam hatinya sendiri untuk selalu membuat Mark tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark setahun lebih tua, tetapi terkadang Mark justru terlihat jauh lebih kekanakan dibandingkan Jinyoung. Hanya ketika bersama Jinyoung, Mark akan menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang satu itu. Mark akan betah berlama-lama dengan Jinyoung meskipun hanya memandanginya berjam-jam membaca buku. Mark lebih tertarik memandangi wajah manis Jinyoung ketimbang mendengarkan arahannya ketika melatih biola. Dan Jinyoung berani bersumpah demi stradivarius mengkilat milik Mark jika lima puluh persen waktunya di ruang musik hanya dihabiskan Mark untuk menggodanya.

Seperti pertama kali Mark tahu jika Jinyoung adalah anak ajaib.

"Coba tebak nada apa ini?"

"C Mayor."

"Wuaah.."

Mark menatap takjub pada pemuda manis di depannya. Tidak heran kenapa paman Park Jinyoung mengirimnya untuk menjadi pelatih biola Mark. Park Jinyoung bisa disebut memiliki kemampuan _tala mutlak_ , nyaris seperti Mozart yang pandai mengenal nada dengan namanya tanpa bantuan instrumen musik di tangannya.

"Kalau ini."

"Mark, ayolah! Sampai kapan kau mau menguji kemampuanku?"

Jinyoung mulai jengah dengan kelakuan konyol Mark setelah mengetahui kemampuan ajaibnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya kesal.

"Jinyoung-ah! Mungkin kau keturunan Orfeus."

"Berhenti main-main, Tuan Muda!"

"Oh, atau.."

"Demi Tuhan, Mark!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari di mana Mark mulai tertarik pada Jinyoung adalah hari yang sama di mana pertama kali Jinyoung membuka pintu ruang musiknya. Pertama kali Mark mengalihkan pandangannya dari kelopak mawar yang mekar berkat seorang pemuda yang tersandung kakinya sendiri dan hampir terjatuh seperti orang bodoh.

Pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan pria manis yang hampir menangis karena gugup setengah mati.

 **.**

"Siapa namamu?"

"P-Park Jinyoung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah mati gugupnya.. Sampai rasanya hampir mati saat suara beratnya bicara dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mungkin akan pingsang ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya."

"Kau sangat sangat sangat beruntung, Jinyoung-ah!"

"Aku bertaruh setidaknya kau tersandung kakimu sendiri ketika melihatnya."

"Oh, astaga! Kau akan mengajar seorang Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu Jinyoung mengakui omong kosong yang dikatakan teman-teman dan sepupunya. Semuanya seratus persen terjadi seperti yang dibicarakan mereka. Seratus persen.

"Legenda Mark Tuan si Tuan Muda yang tampan, ternyata memang benar." benak Jinyoung saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

His Majesty

(selesai)

A/N : 2nd Marknior FanFictions. buahaha.. Gatau kenapa aku seneng banget bikin plot yang kacau balau kayak gitu. Semoga ada yang ngerti dengan plotnya. hehe, salam manis dari Mark sama Junior :)

RnR Juseyo~ Sarangahaja!


End file.
